


Dog Walking

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [166]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Lucky needs walking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Walking

Clint was out walking Lucky.

Now, he didn’t usually do that - mostly because Kate did it for him - but this day was just one of those afternoons, you know? The only problem with not being the one to walk your dog constantly was that you didn’t know your dog’s route. Clint soon found that that wasn’t a problem with Lucky since the mutt lead the way anyway.

Clint was actually surprised that they didn’t pass through the small park near his place. Instead, Lucky trotted on straight. Clint was just about to comment on ‘how well behaved Lucky was’ and ‘how he actually wanted to do this again’ when Lucky barked out loud and stormed off. Clint had been pretty confident that Lucky wouldn’t run off so he wasn’t holding on to the leash that tightly so it’d been pretty easy for Lucky to escape.

"Lucky!" Clint yelled after him, sprinting to chase the dog before he got into trouble, or worse. "Lucky, come back!"

Clint saw the golden fur run away from him, skittering through legs and posts until Clint couldn’t see him anymore. He slowed down to a jog when he got to the corner of a street and ran a hand through his hair. He tried to look across the street and the busy street. Surely, Lucky couldn’t have crossed right? The cars here didn’t know what a break was. 

"Shit. Lucky. Where are you, dog?" Clint muttered, as he turned around trying to look around to spot his dog.

That’s when he saw it. The familiar golden tail, wagging as it’s head was being pet by a stranger. 

Clint walked towards the stranger crouched in front of Lucky. He had a dog too. A small black pitbull that had an eyepatch over its left eye. Clint wasn’t sure if that was just a costume… or something. It looked utterly bored even as Lucky continued to wag his tail.

The man chuckled, petting Lucky behind his ear. “Yes, Yes.” The man must have sensed something because he turned around and the smile fell from his face. “…You’re not Kate.” He said.

"Uh… No, I’m not… but that’s kinda my dog."

The man stood leveling with Clint. and smirked with a single brow raised in challenge. “Kinda?” 

"Well, He is mine, but Kate’s the one who usually walks him."

The man nods and hums his understanding. “You must be Clint then. Kate’s told me about you.” Clint feels himself preen a little. “Well, complain more times than told actually.” Clint’s face falls with no amusement whatsoever. “I’m Phil.”

"Phil as in Phil Coulson?" Clint asked.

The stranger - Phil - smiled. “Yeah. That’s me.”

"Yeah." Clint feels himself nodding. "Kate’s told me about you too."

Well, Clint says told, but it was more of Kate trying to sell a guy named Phil Coulson to him. Kate’s practically put this guy on a pedestal, talking about how nice and handsome and very, very cute the guy is for Clint. The Archer is happy to find that Kate  _did not_  exaggerate about this guy. He  _is_ very handsome. His blue eyes were very eye-catching and the crinkles in the corner of his eyes makes him look very approachable. The smile seals the deal of course. His leather jacket hides his body but the shirt underneath tells Clint that the man is lean underneath his jacket. 

So okay, Kate was right when she said that he’d be Clint’s type. 

"Good things, I hope." Phil says to Clint with a smile.

Clint smirks, “Oh trust me, she did. Would you like to go get coffee with me?” Clint jerks his head to the coffee shop down the street.

Phil’s shoulders shake with a silent laughter “Kate’s right. You are direct. And yes. I would love a cup of coffee. Fury needs to rest too, I think.” He tilts his head toward his dog. 

"His name is Fury?" 

"Yes."

"Fitting."

"Thank you."

"You’re Welcome. Shall we?"

"Let’s."

As they walk towards the coffee shop, Clint thinks he’ll have to take over Lucky walking duty a lot more. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/108833625061/i-was-a-lot-more-tired-than-i-expected-last)


End file.
